Hunter
Hunter Abilities= Hunter currently utilizes the Perk System. |-|Predator Abilities= |-|Perks= Level Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Option 4 5''' Sick 'em Increases the duration of Kill Command by 2 seconds. Predators receive 25% less damage during Kill Command. Lethal Shot Decreases the cooldown of Triple Tap by 20 seconds. Increases the radius of Triple Tap by 0.3. Augmented Legs Predators can jump up and down cliffs and towards enemies. Increases the movement speed of predators by 10%. I Hunt Alone Removes the Predator and Kill Command will affect the Hunter. '''10 Trapmaster Increase the maximum amount of G-4 Cluster Bombs by 3. Detonated G-4 Cluster Bombs will drop an energy pickup that restores 5% energy. Snaring Trap G-4 Cluster Bomb will root enemies instead of slow. Increases the duration of G-4 Cluster Bomb's root by 1 second. Bloodthirst Attacks while under the effects of Kill Command will restore 2% health. I am the Beast The Hunter gains 10% damage and attack speed when attacking the same target, stacks up to 100%. 15 Minefield Increases the radius of G-4 Cluster Bomb by 0.5 and damage by 100. Spider Mine Enablees G-4 Cluster Bomb to move when activated. Unleash the Hounds Kill Command will create a mini Predator. The mini Predator has half the health of the Predator and only has the ability to use Dash and Revive. Maximum of 2 active. Energy Tap Increases the damage of Triple Tap by the current amount of the Hunter's energy. 20 Camouflage Kill Command will cloak nearby allies and increase their movement speed by 40% for 5 seconds. Marksmanship Triple Tap holds up to 2 charges, the energy cost is removed, and the cast time is reduced by 0.6 seconds. Transporter Reduces the energy cost of Transport by 40, reduces the cooldown by 50%, and holds up to 3 charges. I Will Hunt You Down Hunter's Mark increases the Hunter and Predator's movement speed by 25% and heals them by 2% when they attack the marked target. Increases the duration of Hunter's Mark by 2 seconds. 25 Tight Cluster Enables the G-4 Cluster Bombs to detonate in a smaller radius with 50% more damage. Triggered G-4 Cluster Bomb's slow will cause targets to receive 100% more damage from units affected by Kill Command. Quadruple Tap Increases the amount of shots from Triple Tap by 1. Decreases the amount of time in between shots by 25%. Marked for Death Increases the damage bonus of Hunter's Mark by 50% and reduces the target's movement speed by 20%. 30 Demolitions Expert The cast time and activation time of G-4 Cluster Bomb is reduced by 50%. Kill Frenzy Increases the speed bonus of Kill Command to 300%. Attacks during Kill Command restore 1% energy. Shooting Gallery Enemies damaged by Triple Tap reduce the cooldown by 1.5 seconds. Extended Pack Hunter's Mark creates 3 uncontrollable mini Predators that attack the marked target. These mini Predators self destruct after Hunter's Mark expires. Increases the duration of Hunter's Mark by 3 seconds. |-|Lore= On the first day, Grunty created the universe. On the second day, Grunty gave birth to all living things, Zerg and heroes alike. On the third day, Grunty created chicken. His favorite creation was the chicken. |-|Tips= Basics One player commands the Hunter and Predator. Playstyle Bomb focused Perks: Trapmaster (10), Minefield (15) Strength: Dealing damage while backing away from the Zerg. There needs to be a direction to retreat, so does not work well if Hunter is surrounded. The general cycle: back up with Hunter, place G-4 Cluster Bomb while distracting the Zerg with Predator, back up with Predator and lead Zerg into the G-4 Cluster Bomb. Repeat. Predator focused Perks: Sick 'em (5), Bloodthirst (10), Unleash the Hounds (15) Strengths: Playing as a tank. Triple Tap focused Perks: Lethal Shot (5), Energy Tap (15), Marksmanship (20), Marked for Death (25) Strengths: Focused burst damage. Can deal high burst damage to bosses with Hunter's Mark is used with two charges of Triple Tap. At level 25, it is also possible to get Quadruple Tap instead of Marked for Death, but Marked for Death deals higher burst damage. Auto attack focused Perks: I Hunt Alone (5), I am the Beast (10), Unleash the Hounds (15), Kill Frenzy (30) Strengths: High single target damage. Compared with Triple Tap, deals more overall damage. However, since most of the damage comes from using Kill Command on the Hunter, the Hunter cannot be commanded to focus specific targets. Advanced Tips Keep the Hunter and Predator on separate hotkeys. __FORCETOC__ Category:Heroes